Meeting, Sickness, and Romance?
by vampire.time.lord
Summary: A young girl me! gets sucked into the Pokemon world! She meets Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Gary. Rated T for Romance and it's not Brock and Gary! So don't think that by the characters! First try at a Pokemon Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**okay guys this is my first shot at a Pokemon story so please be nice. I don't own anyone, except myself! Also I know it says Brock and Gary characters' but that's for future references(about chapter5 I hope) thanks!! Oh, and the rated T is for Romance later on!!**_

MYPOV

I was walking out of the door and I put on my neon green All-Star Converse. While I was waiting for my parents I saw a bright light from downstairs. I decided to see what it was. When I came close to it, the light sucked my in! I screamed as I traveled to wherever I was going.

"Ow......My head!" I groaned, awake after God knows how long! When I turned my head, I saw something weird. My pink Aeropostale bag with clothes, hair brush (thank God!), tooth brush, and tooth paste. There was something else that surprised me. Money, and lots of it! The only money I have is $300 in quarters (_**seriously, I do. My late grandpa gave them to me!)**_ and that's at home in my closet!

"Oh, you up!" A male voice said. I sat up and saw three people known throughout the world but they weren't in anime! Then I also saw a little yellow rodent. "The world of Pokemon?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Ash asked. "God, I'm a far way from home!" "What do you mean?" "Well you see in my world, your world is a television show. Following three people. You. And we don't have Pokemon, we have animals.' God this is so weird!!! "Hi Pikachu! Hi Piplup!" I added. They both smiled and waved.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked. "Dena Peterson." **_(That's my real first name but not my real last name.) _**I slowly pulled myself off the ground, so I wouldn't fall and look like I was hurt. "Soooooo...... how long was I out?" Please don't be long, please don't be long!! "Well we saw a flash of light, went over to see what it was and then we saw you. That was not even five minutes ago. Yessss!!!! "That's good."

"Aw crap." I muttered to myself. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "Well the whole town is probably on a search for me. Oh well. You know what? I like it here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so we did meeting. Now onto sickness! Then the part that will be several chapters!**_

_3 weeks later_

I rolled over in my sleeping bag and groaned. There was a flu going around and I just had to get it! In the next tent I heard a loud, deep sounding cough. Good. I wasn't the only one! Then I coughed like that too. Ow, that hurt my throat! Then Brock's voice came from outside the tent. So who's sick in here?" "Me, Dena." I managed to get out of my aching throat. "How do you feel?" What a stupid question! "Like hell." I crawled out of the tent, so I wouldn't infect Dawn too. There was Ash, probably looking exactly like me. Pale, but with red checks and like he felt horrid!

I sat beside him. "You too huh?" "Yeah." We sat there quietly until Dawn got up and Brock cooked breakfast. I don't think either of us was going to eat much. Pikachu walked by his trainer worriedly. "Piiii?" "I'll be fine Pikachu it's just a -*cough, cough*- little cold." "Little!" I scoffed.

"Breakfast's done if either of you want any." We shook our heads but at the same time we got up to sit by them. Then I felt super dizzy. At the same time me and Ash both about fell on the ground. I groaned. I hate being sick! Why me??_** (This is about my complaining so yeah.... =D )**_

Brock and Dawn ran over to us. "You guys okay?" Brock asked. "Just peachy." I grumbled getting grouchy. "Well, since I can't carry both of you, we'll just have to stay here until you get better enough to at least walk to the nearest Pokemon Center."

_5 hours later_

I was sooo bored. Ash and I were to lay down all day. Once I started to get up and crawl all over the place- so did Ash-, Brock got so annoyed at us he made us take sleeping pills! Before we fell asleep, we gave each other high-fives.

But anyway. There was a noise in the bushes. Brock and Dawn went to see what it was. Ash and I took the opportunity to sit on the logs. "Gary?!" Ash said. "What's wrong with you? Sick?" "Well yeah!" They started to fight.

I didn't hear much that they were saying. I was too busy looking at Gary. God, he was HOT!! No wonder he used to have those girl cheerleaders! Oh no! My hair probably looks horrible! "My hair feels weird. I'm going to brush it." I stood up, instantly felt dizzy and then got on my knees and crawled to my bag. After five minutes of throughly brushing my hair, I thought it was acceptable for being sick. I crawled back out.

When I got back to my faithful log, Brock said, "Since there are two strong people here now, we can go to the Pokemon Center. Gary will carry you." Oh. My. God. I felt my heart beating like 100 miles per hour! 'Calm down. Breath.' I thougt to myself.

When we were half way to the Pokemon Center, Gary swung me around from my postition on his back to me being craddled in his arms. "So after you get all better would you want to go out to lunch sometime? I can tell you're very pretty." He whispered quietly in my ear. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to go out with you." I leaned up and whispered in his ear. Then, real quick, he placed his lips on mine. We looked at each other and smiled.

We got to the Pokemon Center and all Nurse Joy said was, "They don't have a fever and all that's wrong with them is that they're really dizzy? Well here's this pill. It will make them feel better very fast." And she was right. Two hours later, me and Ash were walking around fine, with just the littlest sore throat. I couldn't wait for my date with Gary tommorrow!

**_And's here the ages_**

**_Dena:13_**

**_Ash:14_**

**_Gary:14_**

**_Dawn: 12_**

**_Brock:17_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guys, I don't why this is bugging me, but I'm worried that when I put that Gary said, "I can tell you look very pretty." I thought you might think I'm coincided. That is not the case. I don't know if you even thought of that. I just thought a guy might say that. Now this there is going to be kissing. I"m a 13 year old who has never dated so the only thing I know about kissing is from other fanfics or movies. Sorry if I'm absolutely wrong. Anywho! Onto the story!_**

"Hey Gary, are we going to tell them we're going out?" I asked the next day. "Oh I never thought of that. They're going to be P.! Let's get this over with!" We walked to where they were all watching television. "Hey guys, Gary and I are going out to dinner." I announced. "Okay, just wait a few minutes then we'll be ready." Ash murmured, asorbed in whatever they were watching. I looked at Gary nervously.

"Not with you guys. Just me and her. On a date. Together." Gary said. That caught their attention. "What?!" They all scremed in unison. "Well, you see.. He thinks I'm pretty, and I think he's handsome, so we decided to go out on a date to a restaurant. Calm down!"

Brock stood up. "Absolutely not. You are too young to date." I grabbed Gary's hand, and he pulled me closer to his side. "We can go if we want to!" Gary said back. Brock looked at me. "Dena, come here." "No. I want to go with him. Please Brock. Don't make this hard. Don't you want me to be happy?" "You are only 13, you have plenty of time to be happy!" "And it can start now!" With that I stormed out of the hotel room with Gary.

At the restaurant, I ordered spagettii and Gary got ravioli. About half way through I saw Ash, Dawn, and Brock walk in. "Gary look. They have some nerve huh?" "Yes they do. Just ignore them though." And ignore them I did. By the time Gary asked if I wanted to kiss, they were completely off my mind. "I've never kissed anyone before. I won't be good." I warned. "Neither have I."

When our mouths touched I was in pure bliss. It felt as if our lips were made to move with each other in this way. By the time we just started to open our mouths I felt a sudden force pull me back. I grapped on tight to Gary. I looked up and saw Brock. "Ash has money to pay. You're going to the hotel with me. Now."

Even though I've only been with them for three weeks, I've never seen Brock so angry as he was now. When we got back to the hotel room he motioned for us to sit. I sat right beside Gary, but he pulled me on his lap. I rested my head on the crook of his neck.

"Would you like to explain what you were doing back there?" Brock almost yelled at us. I cowered into Gary more. "I think it's called kissing." Gary said sarcastically. "Get off his lap." He commanded. I shook my head. "I hate to do this then. Happiney go! Break the two of them apart. I guess Gary had the same idea as me. I turned around to kiss him and as I did he kissed me. Gary looked at me and winked.

Suddenly his hands were tangled in my hair and my hands were around his neck. Even if it was to make him mad, I still loved each second of it! When we broke apart and I turned around, I swear that I saw steam coming out of Brock's ears. "Dena," Gary whispered in my ear, "run!"

With that me and Gary started to run to the Pokemon Center. "Can we have a room tonight." "Sure." We went up to the room and locked the door. "If someone knocks, look in the keyhole before you open the door okay?" "Sure." We started to kiss my hands went in his hair, and his hands were on my thigh. We heard the door click open and....


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped and grapped onto Gary for safety. Weird how one day can make you feel so protected by a person. "Don't worry, it's just me and Ash." I heard Dawn say. "Brock's really peeved at you. He's looking around. We'll say you weren't here. Please come back soon. Bye." And then she left.

I sighed in relief and slouched. "Thank God." He looked at me concerned. "We're going back. I don't care about me. But he'll be suspicious if we stay the night. And I don't want you to be in trouble." "Okay." We slowly walked hand in hand to the hotel room. Brock was sitting on the couch acting like he knew we were coming. "And what did you two lovebirds do they two-hours you were gone?" "None of your buisness." Gary said. "Kissed, that's all." I said, knowing if I didn't say anything, he'd get mad again. "We're going on the road tommorrow. Get your stuff ready Dena." I looked at him. "Gary's coming too." I said. "No he's not." Brock looked mad. "Yes I am. She's my girlfriend. I'm going with her."

The next day went fairly well. I held Gary's hand while Dawn and Ash chatted happily with me. Brock wouldn't even make eye contact though. When it was time for lunch, Brock turned to me and said, "Why don't you to go get water. You could make out if you have time. The lake's over there. You have three minutes to come back or I'll come looking for you."

Taking me by surprise, Gary pulled me in a tight hug. We walked back to the campsite. "We're back!" I called happily. "Already? Wow! You've only been gone for one minute!" Brock said, shock in his voice. "I know! Aren't we awesome!" After we ate a wonderful meal, we went back on the road. "Hey, guys, sorry if I hurt your feelings. I guess I just thought of you as my younger sister." "It's fine." "Just don't do anything irresponsible, okay?" "We won't!" I promised him.

After four hours of walking non-stop I was literally panting! Then I felt getting lifted up and I was on Gary's back. "Thanks." "No prob!" I think after a few minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up, still being carried by Gary, but now I was in his arms. "Hi." I smiled at him. "Hi." He set me down on my feet. "We're going to stop in an hour and set up camp." He told me. "Oh good."

In about an hour, he was right. We did set camp. "So Dena, from your old world who do you miss the most?" Dawn asked "My bff- and mean best friend- Elena. She's awesome!!" "Oh." I smiled thinking about the crazy stuff we did. Haha good times!

After everyone was asleep I moved my sleeping bag outside and looked at the stars. "Hey." I turned around to see Gary. "Hi!" I smiled. "What are you doing outside?" "Just going to look at the stars. You?" "Same here." I took a deep breath. "You know.... I love you!" I said quietly. "I love you too." He moved his sleeping bag over and we held hands as we drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh by the way "I" have 2 Pokemon a Pachirisu and Bidoff.**

I felt something gently shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over. "What?" I asked sort of grouchily. "Look. The sun rise. Isn't it beautiful?" Gary said softly, not wanting to have anyone awake but us. "Yeah. I've never seen one before. Too lazy to get up." I giggled at my past self. Three weeks ago I was a completely different person.

I heard one of the tents opening. We turned around to see Ash. "Hey, I was going to train with Pikachu but the lazy little brat won't get up without some ketchup. So know I get to raid through Brock backpack. Fun." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Come on it's not the bad." I said, sitting up. "He wants the low fat kind." "Haha! Sucks for you!" I "sympathized"

_4 hours later_

_"_Oh. My. God. This is not happening! It can't be!" I scream. Right there. On the flyer. Was my doom. It said that my school, my _class _was coming here, because they found some stupid way to hop between worlds. I feel the tears come to my eyes, but I'm not going to let them come out. "My name's now, from this point on, is Sophia Ann Collins. Don't ever call me Dena again. If they find me, which they will, that's my name. I grew up in..." I was thinking. "How about you're my sister. Ash says. "Yeah okay." "So, Sophia Ann Ketchum from Pallet Town, do you want to go to the mall with me?" Dawn asked

About an hour later, I heard gasps, "Dena? Oh my God it's you?" Just as I thought. I turn around.

"Are you talking to me?" I try to look confused. "Well yeah Dena, I mean you've been gone like for three weeks and we've all missed you." Elena said. Of course she said to talk, make it harder for me.

I tried to make my voice higher. "Whoever that is, I'm sorry, but I'm not her. I'm Sophia Ann Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town. I travel with my brother Ash. I just started my journey though. I've got my Pachi and Bidoof. Maybe you guys should go back to where you came from. It could be dangerous here."

I turned back around and started looking at shoes. That I shouldn't look at, because they were like All Star Converse, and I love them. And then I just had to mutter loud enough, "David Tennant shoes!"

At that moment two things happened. Gary put his arms around my waist, not knowing what was about to happen. The other was Elena and Jordan screaming, "Ha! It is you." I folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah, so what." "Mrs..." "NO!" I scream.

"Why?" "Because I'll stay with you guys when you're here, but I'm not going back." "Dude, your parents are about three steps away from a mental asylum." "I'm staying. I'll write them a letter."

"They'll come and take you away." "I have Pokemon. Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Brock have Pokemon too. We would win. Now I'll see you later, okay." I give them little awkward hugs and walk off to my new group. I jumped onto Gary's back and try not to let the tears come out of my eyes.

And then who did we have to see on the way to the Pokemon Center? My entire class. "Hey guys.." I say quietly. It was awkawd, because I was holding hands with Gary, and Jordan probably knew who he was. To see if she did I said, "You know who these are right?" She rolled her eyes. "No, they were just my childhood heros. You know I could tell them how many cards you have." "NO!"

"Cards?" Ash asked, confused. "Ash, don't ask." I threatened. "But I want to know!" He whined like a two year old. "Well there cards with Pokemon on it. People collected them. Dena here was so obsessed she has over 1000!" (**that's true, by the way!) **"Oh my God, that's a lot." Gary said.

"Moving on..." I said, trying to change the subject. "I have two Pokemon." Gah! I don't know what to say! "Really?" "Yup." Wow, end of the conversation. "Oh, here's our stop. See you tomorrow! Bye!" And I ran into the Pokemon Center.

"That went...well." Dawn said. "Ya, I know, right?" I said, being sarcastic. "And I had to live with that for 8 years of my life!" "Poor you!" "The boys were..." Brock started but I cut him off. "Odd, immature, brats, horrid, or babies? Why yes, yes they are!" I laughed.

When we got in the room, and no one else was in there Gary pulled me close to him. "I think you need an award for handling that so well." He then pulled me on his lap and gave me a kiss. "I love you." "I love you too."

The next morning I woke up to sun shining in my face. "Ugggg! The sun! It burns!" I said, trying to make a joke. "You should get up. We got a message your parents are coming today." Ash said quietly, not trying to upset me.

I sat up like a bolt. "What?" I felt like crying. I got up and put my shoes on, brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my bag. "Let's get going." I headed for the door. "Huh?" Dawn said. "Don't you want to see them?" "I'd rather stay here then be taken away." I said truthfully.

We were in the middle of the woods in a half an hour time. Good, they couldn't find me here! "Let's take a break." Brock said "After all we haven't had breakfast yet." We all agreed. I go over to Gary. "What if they find me?" I cry, actually letting a few tears fall out of my eyes. "Don't cry." I wiped away the tears.

"Dena? Oh my God it is you! They were right!"

**Okay soooo sorry I haven't written in forever! I'm starting the new chapter right now!**


End file.
